


in the violet hour.

by commonemergency



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, hand holding, pinky holding, theres like a second of anthony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commonemergency/pseuds/commonemergency
Summary: Dan and Phil are at the Creator's Summit, there's glitter, roller blading, neon lights, and even some pinky holding.





	in the violet hour.

**Author's Note:**

> i love glittery couples.

One of Dan’s first memories was learning how to ice skate, his parents had taken him and his brother once in London during Christmas time. He had someone tie his shoes for him because he didn’t know how and his parents were arguing over who had done it right on Adrian’s shoes. He didn’t mind so much, the guy who had helped him had asked him if it felt tight enough and Dan shrugged his shoulders. Sure. The man who helped him had asked him if he wanted to have one of those walkers that most first timers used. Dan had looked at his dad who promised he’d help him skate. Dan declined. 

His dad had grabbed Dan’s hand and they had skated together for a bit, Dan resembled a baby deer trying to learn how to walk, there were a couple close calls of him falling face first but his dad had scooped him up. It was a competition against his mum and Adrian, though Dan had fake lost just to get his little brother to smile. He knew who the real winner was. The problem is, his dad had thought he was getting the hang of it and had pushed him forward and letting go of his hand Dan didn’t realize it until it was too late, the security he once had was gone and he had ran into someone, both of them had fallen on the ice and Dan had hit the back of his head and he cried. 

Dan thinks of that moment, and that time he had gone ice skating with Phil, Pj, Bryony and Jamie, it was a good moment, and all Dan could think of was how badly he had wanted to hold Phil’s hand. 

He has that moment now, watching as Phil had bladed off but looked back at Dan, he smiled at him and then Phil had fallen on the floor. _At least it wasn’t ice_ , was Dan’s first thought. His second thought, _I should probably help him_. Dan had placed his phone in his pocket and skated as gracefully and as fast as he could towards his boyfriend, holding his hand out to him. “You idiot,” Dan laughed, shaking his head, trying to make sure that they both didn’t fall again, honestly roller blades were a death trap. 

“It would have been a cool cinematic moment of me reaching my hand out to you to come join me if I hadn’t fallen,” Phil had laughed, holding on to his hand a little longer, and then he let go, reaching up briefly to move some hair out of Dan’s eyes. 

If you were to ask Dan what love had felt like, it was this, wearing ridiculously shiny and awful patterned clothes, glitter, and listening to the heart of the 70’s music. He didn’t know a lot of these songs but he could enjoy the atmosphere that it had created. He felt like he was transported to a different time with all the costume and glitter and lights. It was enough for him to get out on the floor and take a picture and a video. 

“Come on,” Dan had grabbed on his hand, tugging him off to where he was sitting prior his fall. It was a risky move, holding his hand the entire way to his seat, but he had been wanting to hold his hand on this damn roller blading rink the entire time they’ve been here and it was obviously for the sake of him not falling again, but his heart was full of butterflies he didn’t even really care for the explanation if anyone were to say anything. 

It wasn’t unusual for them to sit in the corner, watching as everyone had fun and discussing what others were maybe thinking at the moment, or saying some anecdote of when they were younger, but right now they sat in the comfortable silence, every now and then making eye contact with Anthony who was talking to some of the new friends he had made. Dan waved at Anthony when he whizzed past them, it was hard not to miss him with that hat. 

“So what probably deep thing were you thinking about before I fell?” Phil had smiled at Dan who chuckled, shaking his head. 

“Am I that predictable?” 

“Sort of.” Phil shrugged, patting Dan’s thigh. 

“Uh, I was actually thinking about the first time my parents took me and Adrian ice skating. He had just let me go and I ended up crashing into to someone else, I mean, it wasn’t like something that damaged me or anything, I supposed the only way that I could learn not to do that again was to have it happen, and maybe there’s just some things I need to get over, but I thought about that -- and I thought about that one time we had gone ice skating with PJ,” His phone lights up from a twitter notification and he swipes away the notification and looks to Phil. 

“My mum made Martyn hold my hand my first time, but then he told me my hands were sweaty so he had let go of my hand too and pushed me away and I ended up crashing into the wall,” Phil can laugh about it now, and it does get a laugh out of Dan which was the main point of the story. 

“I would have held your hand,” Dan says shortly after. “Though I agree with Martyn, your hands do get awfully sweaty,” he teased further and Phil had pushed him a little. 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” he laughed, kicking Phil’s skate with his own. “I do wish I can hold your hand though.” 

Phil had smiled at Dan and then he looked straight, the song had changed to something a little slower, he moved his hand closer to Dan’s and made it so their pinkies had touched and then wrapped his pinky around his. Dan smiled, shaking his head, he felt like a little kid, but he couldn’t keep the grin off his face. 

If Dan of the past couldn’t hold his boyfriend’s hand then, he was glad that at least he could have a variation of it now. Because sometimes love was the small and precious moments like this, sitting with your boyfriend while the rest of the world blading by with a little bit of glitter and pretty neon lights.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos appreciated!
> 
> talk to me on tumblr/twitter: @nihilismdan


End file.
